


Ad Infinitum

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: Judal liked Sin. He pretended he didn’t, but he noticed the way Sin’s gaze followed him when he thought he wasn’t looking. It wasn’t until Judal had been in Sin’s class for three months that he realized that Sin wanted him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> read with Ad Nauseam

Everyone, at some point, had a crush on Sinbad. His students did, his colleagues did, even complete strangers had to blush when Sin flashed that charming, thousand-watt smile.

Sin didn’t like anyone. He never mentioned a girlfriend, a boyfriend - nothing. He did occasionally come into class with a hickey or two, but not from “anyone special.” He claimed it was just a friend, just casual sex. Nothing special.

Judal liked Sin. He pretended he didn’t, but he noticed the way Sin’s gaze followed him when he thought he wasn’t looking. It wasn’t until Judal had been in Sin’s class for three months that he realized that Sin wanted him.

They were working on seminars that would be presented for the next few weeks - they’d count as two project grades and could make or break their grade. Judal was studying (staring at Sin out of the corner of his eye) and then he saw Sin coming closer and he snapped his gaze down and pretended to be reading and then Sin’s hand was gripping Judal’s shoulder tightly (the right amount of pressure and god, just that base touch sent heat rushing to his stomach)

“Do you need help?”

Judal looked up and grazed his lip with his teeth before answering, “Can I see you after class?”

A warm smile (his eyes were dark and they flicked to Judal’s lips and he made a point to dart his tongue out to wet them) and a nod and then Sin was gone as if nothing happened. (He left Judal practically vibrating with excitement and - something else)

* * *

The bell rang. Everyone stood up and said their goodbyes to Sin - it was a Friday and that meant Sin’s desk would be covered in gifts from his students - and were given that thousand-watt smile in return. Judal fiddled with the straps on his bag and let everyone pass and as soon as the door shut, he looked up and saw Sin leaning against his desk. A beckoning grin slid across his lips and Judal dropped his bag and strode to where Sin was. 

“You said you needed help?” Sin appeared to not notice their proximity, even turned away to sit at his desk, head propped up by steepled fingers.

“You can’t possibly think that’s why I’m here,” Judal hoisted himself up to sit in the edge of Sin’s desk, turning to stare straight down into amber eyes.

“Enlighten me.”

“We both know what this is, there’s no point in pretending-”

“Pretending? I’m not _pretending_ anything.” Sin stood so he towered over Judal, the corners of his lips curved into the beginnings of a grin, “you’re the one that said you needed my help-”

Judal cut Sin off, leaning up to yank him down by his hair for a kiss that scorched the breath from his lungs and left him breathless. It was infuriating how easily a simple kiss could make him melt, but hell, he wasn’t complaining. Sin licked at his lower lip and then bit and Judal’s legs wrapped around Sin’s waist to pull him close enough to cant his hips against Sin’s and-

Judal managed to pull away, a groan falling from his lips as Sin’s own found his neck. “Did you lock the door?”

“No.”

“If someone came in?”

Sin grinned up at Judal after sucking a harsh mark to his skin, “Oh well.” (The idea of getting caught had never really appealed to Judal before - not until Sin. _Damn_ him.)

“Fuck you,” Judal decided he hated Sin. He really did. And then an open-mouthed kiss to his collarbone and no, Judal didn’t hate him.

Sin rose to kiss Judal breathless and then murmured against his lips, voice that much lower, and that much more breathless, “I was under the impression that it’d be _me_ fucking _you_.”

“I’m not much of a fuck on the first date kind of guy.”

“What, you want roses and a candlelit dinner?”

“No, but I don’t just let myself get fucked by just anyone.”

“Good thing I’m not just anyone then.” A hand slipped down from his hair to his waist and then up to slide underneath his shirt and an amused chuckle at Judal’s shudder, “you won’t be disappointed.”

“Only one way to find out,” Judal swallowed Sin’s laugh with his lips, then pulled away to slide off the desk,“but not now. Take me out first. Roses and a candlelit dinner, right?”

“Can’t you at least-”

“Nope. Jerk yourself off, pervert teacher. I told you, I’m not that easy.”

“ _Fuck_ you.” An aggravated groan that betrayed by the grin on Sin’s lips.

“Maybe later.”


End file.
